Too Far
by ExieMemz
Summary: The neighbourhood has had enough of their antics. Now Mathias, Arthur and Gilbert must leave, but with no idea where they're going, who knows what will happen? Rated T for language and possible violence in future chapters.


**AN: So, I finally put something on here. It's roughly based on the Ed Edd n Eddy Movie, but some parts will probably be changed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Crap, crap, crap!" Mathias yelled as he darted around the room, stuffing just about whatever he could find into one of various bags. Sponges, clothes, anything he might possibly need. After grabbing a pastry (He had no idea how long he'd be gone for, so it wouldn't be wise to go on an empty stomach), he sprinted to the house across the street.

"Where are _you_ going?" called Lukas as his brother sprinted past him. He didn't receive an answer. "Ignore me then..."

* * *

"_Dear Parents. _No," Arthur ripped yet another page from his notebook, placing it in the bin next to his desk. "_Dearest Mother and Father. _Yes, that'll work. _By the time you read this, I will be long gone._" He felt a tear form in his eye. "_I must leave you, for I have done something so terrible, so appalling, so inexcusable-_" He would have written more if Mathias hadn't come bursting in at that moment.

"Arthur! We have to get to Gil's house _now!_"

"But I have to-" Arthur began to protest, but he was scooped over his friend's broad shoulder before he had a chance.

"There's no time! Come on!" Normally he would make a snarky comment about not having much of a choice, but now wasn't the best time. He kept his mouth shut as they ran downstairs and over to Gilbert's house.

* * *

"What took you so long? Get in!" Gilbert threw the door open, letting his friends in, before closing it again just as quickly. The re-united trio ran upstairs as if their lives depended on it (and they quite possibly could).

"Where should we hide?" panted Arthur, now safely back on the ground. Gilbert checked the corridor.

"In here," he replied, heading towards a door near the end of the corridor "And quickly, they'll be here soon." His companions followed him, Gilbert locking the door behind them. They stood in silence for a moment before Arthur spoke.

"Well, thank you _so_ much for getting us into this, Gilbert. You're a true friend." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_Me? _It was just as much your fault as mine!" Gilbert retorted. "I was happy with just one, but oh no, _somebody _had to go too far."

"You got me absolutely shit-faced! Nobody would have decent judgement after that much."

"You weren't _forced _to drink it. Maybe you should-"

"Maybe we should worry about _them_, instead of having a domestic." Mathias cut in.

He was right.

An angry mob had gathered outside the room, desperate to avenge the events of the night before. After a cry of 'They're in here!' the crowd began battering down the door, some with various objects, others with their brute force.

"Stay calm, guys," Gilbert ordered "There should be a box in here that can help us."

"Is this it?" asked Mathias, pointing towards a container labelled "_In case of emergency_"

"Probably. Open it." Mathias pulled the lid off. "What's in it?"

"... A peanut."

Arthur's face went scarlet. "Oh, that's bloody brilliant! We're going to die here and all we have is a fucking peanut! And now Mathias is chewing on our last hope!" he ranted, noticing his friend's decision to eat the nut.

"Hey, I'm hungry and I don- OW!" Mathias spat something out. "A key?"

"Mat, you are a genius! That must be the key for the window!" Gilbert exclaimed, almost jumping with glee. "Hurry up, give it here!" Mathias did so, giving the key a quick wipe. Gilbert began unlocking the window.

"Jumping out of the window? I knew you were a bit slow in the head but-"

Gilbert whacked Arthur's arm. "Stop whining and start climbing, Eyebrows." He snapped, grabbing something from a nearby table. Arthur decided not to question it.

The boys shimmied down the wall, trying to somehow be fast and careful at the same time. They reached the ground unscathed, apart from a few small scrapes.

"Round here." Gilbert started sneaking to the front of the house, being as quiet as possible. The other two soon followed, Mathias hunching over to condense his gargantuan stature. Gilbert fished through his pockets, bringing out the item that Arthur saw him take earlier. A set of car keys. It dawned on him where this was all going.

"You're going to drive that thing? We're teenagers, you retard! We'll get arrested!"

"Do you have any ideas? Didn't think so," he replied, unlocking the vehicle "Now get in."

Arthur did so reluctantly. "You'd better not make us crash, you twat."

"Will you try to _relax_? I know exactly what I'm doing." Gilbert half-heartedly tried to calm him down...

...Just before he drove straight through the neighbour's garden fence.

"Look on the bright side, Artie!" Mathias piped up "At least we're outta there."

"I suppose. Where are we going, anyway?"

"We'll find somewhere, boys," Gilbert reassured them "For now, though, we just have to get as far away from here as possible." He turned around to face his companions. "Don't worry, I will make a plan, and it will be awesome."

"It'd better be." Arthur scowled "Or I _will_ kill you."

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
